Vous avez un nouveau massage
by Di-Bee
Summary: Ziva masse quelqu'un qui a, avec le temps, prit un grande importance pour elle. Qui? Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Ziva/? M!


Titre : Vous avez un nouveau massage

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Ziva masse quelqu'un qui a, avec le temps, prit un grande importance pour elle. Qui? Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Ziva/?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Rating : M!

Spoiler : None.

Note : Dédicace à Call. Pas taper. Ayez pitié! Je m'en veux déjà de l'avoir écrit!^^

Ziva sentait ses mains s'égarer doucement dans le dos de son compagnon, le faisant gémir malgré lui, allait parfois jusqu'à lui arracher son prénom, susurré si doucement qu'elle n'en sentait les réminiscences que du bout de ses doigts. Elle laissa un sourire envahir ses lèvres, et se repositionna contre lui, continua lentement son massage, dénouant muscles après muscles sous un toucher sûr, plus forgé sur des années d'instruction à la torture qu'autre chose, fait dont tous deux se fichaient comme d'une guigne à cet instant, pourvu que le mouvement ne cesse jamais ses entrelacs sur les muscles fatigués.

Alors que ses mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes, Ziva se pencha légèrement, assez pour pouvoir déposer un baiser entre les omoplates de l'homme soudainement figé sous sa poigne de fer, souriant contre sa peau. Elle laissa une de ses mains s'égarer vers ses cheveux, encore humides de la douche, commune qu'ils venaient de prendre, et qui était en grande partie responsable de toute la tension dans le dos de son partenaire.

Elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde, chaque instant où elle s'était surprise à apprécier qu'il retrace la moindre de ses cicatrices, semblant la soulager de la peine qu'elle portait en permanence, comme un tatouage qui mettrait trop longtemps à s'estomper. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille, et s'était surprise à le voir se dévoiler un peu plus à la lueur crue du néon de sa salle de bain, n'échangeant que des regards. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles, et leurs deux caractères se contentaient très bien de ces moments de non dits fructueux, qui s'étaient conclus par un simple cri de plaisir alors qu'il avait su camoufler le sien au creux de son cou.

Tout avait commencé très simplement. Une visite à une heure indue, une affaire périlleuse, et une remise en question plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout proches, bien trop proches pour ignorer cet ordre, inconscient, mais trop impérieux pour y résister. Vainquant les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages, ils avaient initié un baiser fougueux, et une étreinte un peu plus tendre, qui les avaient vite mis hors d'haleine. Quand la réalisation de ce que leur acte représentait les avaient frappés, ils avaient repris les lèvres de l'autre, tâchant d'y noyer tout ce qui, ces dernières années, avait pesé sur leurs épaules. Toutes ces choses que de simples mots, ou larmes, ne suffisaient plus à exprimer, tout ce besoin de soutien qu'aucun d'eux ne se serait jamais résolu à dévoiler à voix haute.

Assise sur lui, tout juste quelques heures après cette première étreinte, elle sentait déjà l'ampleur du changement tacite de leur relation. De purement professionnel, vers un stade beaucoup plus physique, c'était même peu dire. Mais elle était tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. Ca lui semblait même tout à fait naturel, chose à quoi elle ne se serait pas attendue. Elle laissa à nouveau un sourire envahir son visage alors qu'elle trouva un point sensible, s'y attardant un peu plus longtemps, lui arrachant un soupir équivoque. Si leur relation était avare de mots, elle ne l'était pas de sensations. Elle même se sentait parfois dépassée par les évènements, les sentiments qui l'envahissaient par vagues irrégulières, et sur lesquels elle ne parvenait à mettre que des mots hébreux, des mots qui faisaient peur au 'bon petit soldat' qu'elle avait cessé d'être en partie grâce à lui.

Elle laissa à son tour un soupir lui échapper, appréciant simplement le contact de leurs peaux, le silence confortable et leur intimité qui lui semblait remonter à bien plus que de simples heures. Elle sentit soudain la main de l'homme effleurer sa cuisse, et le soulagea d'un peu de son poids, le temps qu'il s'appuie sur son coude, leurs regards se croisant. Elle se releva un peu plus, lui laissant assez d'espace pour se retourner, mais pas encore assez pour totalement se dégager. Ils échangèrent un simple sourire, et pouvoir détailler son corps de cette façon la fit frissonner. Leur nouvelle position se révélait plus 'gênante', et surtout beaucoup plus équivoque. Se comprenant d'un regard, il l'incita à revenir dans ses bras, bien plus proches, laissant ses propres mains vagabonder dans le dos de la jeune israélienne. Elle était magnifique, et quand il capta l'expression de son visage, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne put empêcher la vague de désir qui montait en lui de révéler à la jeune femme ses intentions. Son sourire devenu plus large lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait rien contre. Il la sentit bientôt bouger contre lui, et comprit que non seulement elle n'avait aucune intention de le retenir, mais qu'elle comptait également l'encourager. Voir mener le jeu. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui disputer le contrôle de ce qui allait suivre.

Il la sentit se détendre à nouveau quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent le point délicat de son cou, comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il aimait ça, chez elle, cet instinct qu'ils avaient l'un l'autre de savoir quoi faire, et comment, rapport à l'autre, pour faire apparaître telle ou telle façade. Ou au contraire, se dévoiler totalement.

A cet instant, il leur aurait été difficile de plus se dévoiler, ou du moins c'était ce que pensait la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement lui échappe quand les mains de l'homme dans ses bras s'échappèrent vers une région de son corps qui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec son dos. Il avait toujours su la surprendre, sans la braquer. Anticiper ses réactions, et désirs, et s'assurer que ses actions y soient conformes. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à écarter les jambes, leur arrachant à tous deux un soupir quand l'érection de l'homme frôla sa propre entrejambe, elle le sentit dévier ses mains vers ses hanches, tâchant à présent de la guider dans une position qui serait plus propice à leur bataille de pouvoir. Alors qu'elle encerclait presque sa taille, il la fit basculer sous lui, distinguant sa tête partant en arrière à la 'caresse' involontaire que leur changement de position avait produit.

Leurs respirations s'étaient déjà accélérées, et ça n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle laissa échapper les deux syllabes de son nom, et vit apparaître dans son regard une sorte de tendresse qu'elle ne se serait pas attendue à y voir, encore moins dans une situation comme celle-là. Il la surprit un peu plus en la pénétrant doucement alors qu'elle profitait de son mouvement pour reprendre le dessus, ajoutant une dimension supplémentaire à la vague de plaisir qui les avaient envahis tous les deux. D'un geste plus leste qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable dans cette position, elle captura, avec douceur, ses poignets, et initia le mouvement de va-et-viens qu'elle accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait évoluer l'expression du visage à présent totalement dévoilé à ses yeux.

Mue par un besoin soudain de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se pencha en avant, son mouvement de bassin la faisant involontairement se cambrer contre son partenaire alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient fiévreusement. Il profita du soudain relâchement de la prise sur ses poignets pour inverser une dernière fois leurs positions, évitant de peu de se répandre en elle alors que son mouvement un peu brusque s'était répercuté d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévue.

Il se perdit dans les sensations qui l'envahirent, les mains de la jeune israélienne s'accrochant, tout comme ses lèvres, dans son cou, avant de descendre à nouveau vers son dos, y décelant de nouvelles tensions, s'assurant malgré elle que ses ongles lui permettent, plus tard, de les repérer.

Il sentit alors un gémissement naître contre sa peau, lui faisant presque perdre tout contrôle, avant qu'il n'y reconnaisse son prénom, qu'elle avait adopté avec une facilité hallucinante. Il sut y reconnaître les prémisses de son orgasme, et ne put s'empêcher de l'y suivre, enfouissant la tête dans ses cheveux pour étouffer au mieux le cri qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle osmose, ni à une telle explosion de plaisir, et à en juger par les mouvements de la jeune femme sous lui, n'était pas le seul.

Il la maintint dans ses bras encore un long moment, capturant ses lèvres sitôt que leurs respirations erratiques s'étaient apaisées, et s'était doucement retiré d'elle, réinversant leurs positions, lui épargnant de supporter son poids, tout en trouvant touchant qu'elle garde son visage enfoui dans son cou. Sitôt qu'il la sentit y déposer, du bout des lèvres, de léger baiser, il glissa une main le long de son visage, la forçant à relever la tête et croiser son regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, un bruit par trop familier l'interrompit, le faisant grogner de mécontentement alors qu'il tendait la main vers 'l'intrus', jurant tout bas que quiconque l'appeler allait le regretter.

« Gibbs! » Aboya-t-il dans l'appareil, mettant en garde son interlocuteur, dont il n'avait pas pris soin de vérifier l'identité au préalable, de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur. Qui que ce soit, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Si seulement il avait eut l'idée de se mettre sur messagerie (ou plutôt, s'il avait su le faire, il aurait pu espérer, un nouveau message, qu'il n'aurait pas su lire, en plus du nouveau massage.)


End file.
